1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical capacitors, and to structures and methods for improving the electrical performance thereof, utilizing a segmented plate.
2. Description of Prior Art
A basic capacitor comprises two conductive plate electrodes separated by a dielectric. The normal basic capacitor structure employed by the art is shown in FIG. 1, in perspective view. A plate 1 is placed adjacent to a dielectric substrate 7, and a second plate 2 is placed adjacent to a dielectric substrate 8. Dielectric substrates 7,8 are shown hatched in FIG. 1 and some succeeding figures, for the sake of clarity.
In the conventional prior art structure, plate 1 is a single contiguous conductive surface, whereby no interruption of the conductive surface occurs within the confines of the outer perimeter dimensions of plate 1; the same is true of plate 2.
Plates 1 and 2 may be said to be of opposite polarity; this nomenclature arises from the fact that, as excess charge of one polarity is put into one plate, excess charge of the opposite polarity accumulates in the other plate, and this is the basis of a capacitor's operation. A terminal 5 is normally used to connect plate 1 to the external world, and a second terminal 6 is normally used to connect plate 2 to the external world.
In order to make a capacitor having usefully large capacitance in a usefully small space, the art normally uses one of two techniques: making a stacked capacitor or a roll capacitor.